Tonight
by kazumas
Summary: Jiggy was beginning to wonder if this was a hobby of his now. Jiggy/Gauche.


**Tonight **| Jiggy/Gauche | _Jiggy was beginning to wonder if this was a hobby of his now._

* * *

><p>Jiggy blinked at the scene in front of him.<p>

There was a man. Not just any man, but one who wore the same uniform as himself – a Letter Bee. But not just any Letter Bee, a Bee that was passed out in the middle of the road. Then next to the bee was a white-fur coated dog, which hovered over the unconscious man protectively. The man's dingo.

When the dog looked up at Jiggy, he knew exactly that the animal was asking for help. It was dangerous to be left unguarded in the middle of the road.

A small sigh passed by Jiggy's lips before he swung a leg over his motorcycle and got off. He walked over to where the white-haired man laid unconscious, then bent down before reaching out a hand and placing it gently on the man's shoulder.

"Hey," He shook the man.

No response.

"_Hey_," Jiggy tried again, a little bit more force in his shake this time.

Still no response.

With another sigh escaping, the brunette grabbed one of the man's arms and pulled him up until Jiggy could snake his other arm around the other's waist. The white-haired man was surprisingly light – lighter than most average men anyway – and Jiggy had no trouble carrying the man back to his motorcycle.

Jiggy had to use his long scarf to tie around both of their waists, this way the unconscious man wouldn't accidentally fall off during the ride. Once he checked that the scarf was secured, he turned his head and looked over to where the dog stood off to the side. "Let's go to the Bee Hive. You can keep up, right?"

The dog let out a bark and nodded, letting Jiggy know that she understood his words clearly.

Jiggy revved up his motorcycle, glanced over his shoulder to the unconscious man once more and then drove off.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Yuusari. Once inside the city he carefully drove past the civilians until he was right at the steps of the Bee Hive. Once there, he was greeted by worried Aria Link and a somewhat amused Largo Lloyd (_the latter who probably came out because Largo heard his bike, Jiggy assumed_).

"_Gauche_? What happened to him?" Aria was at their side in no time, quickly working at unraveling the scarf so she could take a closer look at the unconscious man.

"Don't know. I just found him outside of town like this," Jiggy explained, carefully taking his scarf back after Aria had finished collecting Gauche into her arms.

"Ah, probably overworked himself until he passed out," The director guessed, after seeing that the unconscious man had no wounds whatsoever. So it didn't mean Gauche was attacked. "Aria, take him to Dr. Thunderland Jr. and have him checked up."

The girl nodded and quickly left to take care of her precious friend. When she left, Largo turned back to face Jiggy to only notice that the express bee had already drove off.

"Oh well," Largo shrugged before turning on his heels to head back inside.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jiggy found himself feeling a sense of déjà vu.<p>

Gauche was unconscious again, only this time he was sitting up against some stones instead of laying face flat in the middle of the road. This was good, since last time Jiggy nearly ran over him.

So, just like before, Jiggy got off of his bike and walked over to where Gauche was. Couple minutes later he had Gauche tied to him via scarf, and was driving off to the Bee Hive.

Instead of a quiet trip on the way back, the brunette heard a groan from behind him and someone shuffling around. Jiggy only glanced over his shoulder for a quick second to see Gauche slowly gaining conscious, then he returned his eyes back in front of him (_he was still riding after all_).

"Where –"

"You were just passed out. I'm taking you back to Yuusari," Jiggy interrupted, but answered whatever questions were filling Gauche's mind.

Gauche didn't say anything back at first. He just remained silent, thinking about how he probably passed out due to exhaustion again. Eventually he was starting to lose conscious again. The back he was pressed up against was very warm, inviting him to take another nap while he can. So he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of a humming engine and the wind as he fell back asleep.

It was like this for the rest of the ride to the Bee Hive. Once there it was just like before, Aria had ran out of the front entrance and was immediately checking to see if Gauche was alright. To reassure the worried girl, Gauche carefully got off of the motorcycle, and smiled at the girl.

As Gauche was telling her that he was fine, he heard roar from behind him and wind swept through his hair and scarf. By the time he turned around, the express delivery specialist was already long gone.

* * *

><p>Jiggy was beginning to wonder if this was a hobby of his now.<p>

Every time – for the last three times – Jiggy came by this road, he would see a familiar bee passed out on the side of the road. Then, just like what he did the other two times before, Jiggy got off of his motorcycle and walked over to the other man. He was about to mumble something like how 'he wasn't suppose to deliver Bees', but he was interrupted when he found himself staring at Gauche who has regained consciousness.

"Hello, Jiggy," Gauche said, a sheepish smile on his lips.

The brunette was going to ask how the other knew his name, but Gauche had already read his mind, "I asked Aria. She told me you brought me back to the hive – twice."

Jiggy didn't say anything at first. He wasn't going to deny what the other said (_it was the truth, after all_). Teal-colored eyes just stared into violet ones, before Jiggy then sighed as he started working at getting one of Gauche's arms around his shoulders to support him.

"I guess this will make it three times now."

"You could just leave me."

The brunette turned his head to stare at Gauche, who was looking back at him with the same level of seriousness. "And have your death on my conscience? I think I rather not."

With that everything proceeded as it had been before. Jiggy lead the other over to his bike, and they both got on with ease.

Gauche claimed that he didn't need Jiggy to bother with tying his scarf around the two.

Jiggy answered back by saying that he did not want him to fall asleep, and then fall off.

The white haired man blinked, before then chuckling as he imagined the situation in his head. So he didn't object when Jiggy tied the scarf around them both.

As Jiggy drove the two of them back to the hive, this time words accompany the sound of his roaring engine. They somehow made small talk by asking each other their backgrounds, talking about their travels, whatever happened to pop up in their minds. At some point Gauche had fallen asleep – Jiggy noticed when he felt the weight against his back get heavier.

Gauche woke up again when they arrived at the Bee Hive. This time he got off of the motorcycle just fine, and his feet felt lighter when they touched the ground. The nap he took helped quite well.

"Stop overworking yourself, Suede."

Purple eyes blinked at the sound of his name; but by the time he turned around to say something back (_actually, he wasn't sure what to say_), Jiggy had already driven off – as usual.

* * *

><p>Things have been like this for the next few weeks.<p>

It has become a regular schedule for the two – Jiggy drives down the road, picks up Gauche and takes them back to the Bee Hive. Sometimes the two share stories with each other, but most of the time it's a quiet ride back home – because Gauche would fall asleep due to exhaustion.

"Don't you every worry about passing out in the middle of nowhere?" Jiggy asked, knowing that most people (_in their right mind anyway_) would know it would be unsafe.

"I may have before," Gauche answered back with a small smile, even though he knew the other couldn't see. Not while he was driving the iron horse. "But now that I know you go by that road all the time, I have nothing to worry about anymore."

Wind brushed against his face and flowed through his hair, the scenery around them was nothing but a blur, the familiar noise of the engine and feel of the motorcycle's vibrations was not something an ordinary bee experienced every day.

When Jiggy still hadn't say anything back, Gauche decided to talk some more, "I like riding together like this."

The rest of the ride back to the hive was quiet, due to Gauche falling asleep once more. Once they arrived, Gauche got off and took his bag off of the motorcycle. Instead of leaving without another word – as what he usually did – Jiggy stayed put and said, "Stop overworking yourself, Suede."

The only answer Jiggy got back was a smile on Gauche's face. Just an ordinary smile, but one that Jiggy did not like. It was neither a yes or no, and Jiggy did not like not getting a straight answer. Though he knew it wasn't his place to say another word. With that the brunette fixed his goggles over his eyes, revved up the iron horse and then drove off.

* * *

><p>A few more weeks has passed since then.<p>

This time Jiggy had gotten off of his motorcycle and walked over to where Gauche was. He reached a hand out towards Gauche, but before he realized it Gauche's own hand came up and caught Jiggy by his wrist. The express bee blinked a few times, unsure of the sudden motion, but made no action to move away.

Slowly – but eventually – Gauche raised his head so he could look at Jiggy (_being this close, Jiggy saw way too many bag-lines under Gauche's eyes than he would have preferred_). When their eyes met, a sheepish smile broke out on Gauche's lips.

"I did it. I've been promoted to Head Bee."

Jiggy didn't react at first.

He closed his eyes for a bit, as though he were trying to comprehend what he heard just now. When he reopened them, a smile went along with it, "Congratulations."

After that, things went on as per usual. Jiggy lent his shoulder to the other, and helped him over to the motorcycle. With the scarf secured around the two of them, they rode back in silence, both listening to nothing but the wind and the sound of rumbling coming from the iron horse. There were no conversations going on to kill time with, and it felt like forever for Jiggy to see Yuusari's main gates.

Gauche hopped off of the motorcycle after untying the scarf. He then turned around to face Jiggy, and held out a hand to hand the scarf back to its owner. "Well, I guess this is the last time you have to pick me up. They already made plans for me to move to Akatsuki."

Jiggy stared at Gauche for a moment, before soon taking his scarf from the other's hand and rewrapping it around his neck. "…Seems like it." He didn't drive off just yet, but just stayed put. Since Gauche had not left either, Jiggy slowly reached out and placed a gloved hand on one of Gauche's thin, boney shoulders.

"Take care, Gauche."

The newly appointed Head Bee blinked, but soon smiled as he took a step forward and wrapped arms around the brunette.

"Thank you for everything, Jiggy. Thanks."

Gauche had his face buried in Jiggy's scarf, so the words came out muffled, more or less. Although the brunette heard him loud and clear, and smiled as he patted Gauche on the back to return the hug.

The two parted and Gauche turned on his heels to leave. Not another word was spoken and by the time Gauche entered the building, the express bee was already long gone.

* * *

><p>Months later, Jiggy receives a letter from Largo.<p>

_Gauche Suede has continuously failed to appear at work at the Akatsuki Capital Bee Hive._

_As a result, he has been dismissed from his position,_

_As a Bee, the national government courier._

He didn't even read it twice - didn't even think about it twice - before Jiggy crumples the paper and then throws it over his shoulder. The wind picks it up and takes it away.

Tonight he didn't go through the main road back to the hive.

* * *

><p>Well, this is my first Letter BeeTegami Bachi fanfiction.

Sorry if either or both characters were a bit OOC here. But after thinking about these two for a long time, they would be great friends in my perfect world.


End file.
